


Reverence

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, First Time, Sex Toys, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Linhardt promised to find a cure for Hapi's curse, no matter if it the search would take up the rest of his life. And so, the pair begin by returning to Hapi's village. However, upon returning, they are met by a joyous welcome, and Linhardt's treatment turns from that of a stranger to that of near family.Finally alone together in a lavishly accommodated tent, Linhardt seeks to learn exactly why Hapi's family treated his so familiarly, as well as continue to learn all that he can about Hapi who has become so important to him.In which a slight misunderstanding instead brings the most precious of truths to light.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang, Hapi x Linhardt





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of the rarepair bigbang 2020! and as such, it is illustrated! Please enjoy the lovely work by my collaborator @VharzosiNSFW

Linhardt opens his eyes, letting out a heavy breath. Above him is the tent canopy, strewn with silken banners hung with glimmering beads hanging from braided silk cords. Clearly this was some sort of special guest tent of honour. Linhardt is curious about the cultural significance of it, but at the moment, his only source of answers appears to be trying to sleep. Linhardt would never dream of waking someone up from a sacred nap, and so he elects to push himself up and try to find something else to do. Despite the lazy call of the alcohol he had consumed, Linhardt is still bristling with restless energy.

He crawls up onto his knees, sparing another glance for Hapi. He tugs on a nearby blanket and tucks it securely around her shoulders. His hands however pause and his gaze finds itself lingering. She is beautiful, as she always has been in Linhardt’s eyes, but more now than ever before. Because at this moment, she looks completely at peace. 

Hapi’s usual sedate demeanour had remained mostly unchanged over the course of the evening, even as the raucous welcome party proved more and more grating on Linhardt’s nerves. Perhaps since it was in fact her home, that is why she did not seem nearly as aggravated by the festivities. Linhardt had stayed close by her side, imbibing more wine than he otherwise would, trying to ignore the confusing swirl of the local tongue as it frothed around him.

He tugs on the collar of his shirt, finding it to be suddenly just a bit too hot to be bearable. The villagers that had greeted them had been so kind as to provide both of them new clothes. He had also been rather vigorously washed and so too had Hapi, it seemed. Her hair glistened with a healthy sheen, and her skin was free from the dirt and sweat of their long journey.

Perhaps Hapi had been exhausted by the festivities after all, given how quickly she had fell asleep upon entering. She had been so insistent too, dragging him by the wrist as soon as they could get away. She didn’t offer any explanation until leading him here. It only makes sense, this is her village, she knows its customs where he does not.

Reluctantly, Linhardt pushes himself to his feet, determined to investigate the tent as much as he can. He moves to the nearest tent wall, where a pair of carved wooden chests catch his eye. He assumes that they are a part of the accommodations, and so has little compunction with investigating them. There is a note on one, which Linhardt removes in order to read. About all that Linhardt can understand is that it is addressed to ‘Hapi,’ some general greetings, gratitude at her return and then some…well-wishes for her and her…’Fiancé?’ No, that can’t be right.

Linhardt sets the note aside and runs his thumbs along the seam of the chest before opening it. In this larger one, there is a pile of folded fabric. Pulling out the first few layers, he discovers them to be two garments made of luxurious silk. He lays them both out on the floor, noticing immediately that they appear to be two distinct garments, while made of the same fabric with the same colours, the construction is not identical. 

One, for starters, seems larger over all, and the skirt section features a single central tabard, while the second one has a slit going directly up the centre. The second garment, now placed on Linhardt’s left, with its tapered waist and flounced sleeves, appears to be the more feminine variant. 

Still in the box, Linhardt sees two piles of braided silk cord, dyed a deep crimson hue. There are gold connectors with cord attached on either end, the oblong pentagonal shape and the markings resembling that of Hapi’s circlet. He pulls them out and puts the more ornate one along with Hapi’s garments. Clearly, these garments had been provided to them to use, he thinks. While they seem a bit ornate for sleepwear, Linhardt is not about to complain. 

After a slight struggle, Linhardt manages to change into the airy robe. For the moment he has wrapped the cording haphazardly around his waist, figuring that Hapi can simply correct him later—should she wake up before he himself falls asleep that is. Linhardt then takes the second robe and cords into his hands and lays them out next to Hapi’s sleeping form. 

He however manages not to linger, and quickly moves himself back over to continue examining the chests. With the clothes removed, he finds the rest of the chest to be comprised of some spare blankets. They appeared normal at first glance, but upon examining them with his fingers, he finds the material and composition seemed to be quite different than the ones currently strewn about the sleeping Hapi. He pulls them out as well and places them on the tent floor. With that, the larger chest is emptied and Linhardt moves his attention to the second one. However, he finds himself to be far more mystified by the contents.

From behind him, he hears Hapi finally begin to stir, which causes him to pause. He hears her grunt and shift, most likely just rolling over in her sleep. Linhardt’s hands open the ornate chest and first remove a heavy cloth to reveal a silk-lined interior that cradles several very intriguing objects. After the brief time it takes for him to deduce what they are, Linhardt feels his cheeks warm slightly.

Hapi groans again and pushes herself into an upright position. “Uhg…Linny?” She asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Ah, you’re awake! Excellent, as it happens, I have some additional questions for you.”

Hapi holds back a sigh. “Come on, I just woke up, give me a break will you?” As she speaks, Linhardt turns towards her and pulls himself across the tent floor to kneel next to her.

“Are you alright? You didn’t have too much to drink, did you?” He says while extending a hand in concern.

Hapi scoffs and gently pushes the hand away. “I’m fine, Linny. You don’t have to dote on me so much, not here.”

Linhardt lips turn down into a small frown. “Right...” The magical barrier around this village was strong. Complete enough that the surrounding lords had no idea of its existence. And so surely, even if a beast could be roused by her sigh, it would have little hope of making its way inside. “I am surprised then that you did not choose to return sooner.”

Hapi shrugs. “I knew they would make a big deal out of me returning, so I almost didn’t want to bother.” 

Linhardt lets out a heavy sigh, remembering the ruckus of the earlier party. “I cannot blame you for that.”

Hapi did after all leave this place for a reason. Even as a child, her heart had been set beyond the limitations of her isolated village. And now, she returned after having been shown the folly of her choice. And yet, she still has no desire to linger here.

Even while lost in thought, Hapi finally spares a glance for Linhardt and immediately all the worries in her mind are quickly swept away. Her face goes red and she takes in a gasp, staring at him with wide eyes.

Linhardt raises an eyebrow at her reaction. “Apologies, I assume I must look ridiculous.”

“No—” Hapi shakes her head, looking away. “It actually looks…kinda nice on you.” 

“I see, thank you,” he nods, very curious at the flush on her cheeks. 

“But you are totally wearing it wrong.”

“In that case, I would also appreciate your help in correcting it while you answer my other questions.”

Hapi gives a slight bemused grin. “You are sure asking a lot there, Linny. I guess it’s the least I can do since you always go out of your way for me.” 

He gives her a bright smile, one that Hapi has always found difficult to resist. “I am curious about the chests that I found. Is it simply a custom in your village to gift sex toys to their guests?“

“I mean. My village is clearly way less uptight about that stuff than the outside world but….not to that extent.”

“Oh?”

Hapi grunts, glancing away. “Yeah, this is…It’s a setup usually reserved for newlyweds.”

Pleased understanding suddenly spreads across Linhardt’s face. “Ahh, then I wasn’t mishearing earlier,” he says while Hapi looks up to meet his eyes. “I suppose that is nice to know that I understand more of Old Fódlani than I expected.”

Hapi knits her eyebrows at him. “That’s…it? Aren’t you, I don’t know…upset at me?”

“Upset?” Linhardt lets his hands fall back to his sides and gazes back at her with those clear blue eyes. “Why would I be upset at you?”

“I dunno,” Hapi is unable to keep his gaze. “They just assumed that you were my chosen spouse, so I just…let them. I wanted the nice tent.”

Linhardt spares a glance around the tent again. “It is quite lavish, I fully understand.”

Hapi frowns, looking up at him again. “Come on. You seriously aren’t upset? That they think I’m your fiancée when it’s not true?”

“Of course not,” Linhardt says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “In fact, I would find it a great honour to truly be engaged to you.”

“Come on, Linny, now isn’t the time for your teasing,” she says while grimacing. 

Linhardt frowns again, the same look she has seen many times when batting away his sincere attempts at expressing his feelings. “Well, I thank you for answering my questions,” he then nods to the set he had set by Hapi’s bedside. “If you wish to change yourself, I will avert my eyes.”

Hapi’s face flushes again. “Nah, I’m fine.”

Linhardt’s brows crease again. “You cannot possibly be comfortable in that stuffy outfit.“

“Don’t you get it Lin? These are special, meant for a couple to wear on their first night together.”

“Ah,” he nods, his cheeks dusting again. “I see. You expected to someday wear these garments along with someone that you love. I can simply change,” He says while immediately reaching to undo his sloppy work.

“Wait!” Hapi reaches out to stop him, her hands resting over Linhardt’s as her cheeks flush red. “It’s…fine.”

“Hapi,” Linhardt frowns. “I can find somewhere else to sleep for the night.”

“No,” she shakes her head. “That would draw attention. There’s plenty of space so you don’t have to even sleep near me,” Hapi’s eyes remain downcast, her hands still clasped over Linhardt’s own. Linhardt looks down at their hands. In a moment of impulse, perhaps spurred by the lingering alcohol in his veins, Linhardt moves his hands out from under hers and then wraps his fingers around Hapi’s hands.

She starts slightly and looks up at him, meeting that endless blue gaze. “I was being serious, Hapi, but I will cease my insistence. Perhaps it is not that my message is not getting across, but instead that you simply do not share my feelings.”

Hapi screws up her lips at him. “Linny, what are you talking about?”

“Never since I have met you, have I ever been shown to lie. And yet you assume that I must be whenever I express my attachment to you. Because of that, I thought perhaps you were simply being coy or were misunderstanding me,” his hands grip a little tighter over hers. “Even if you do not love me in return _per se_ , you at least seem to be fond enough of me, for which I am grateful.”

Hapi’s ears are ringing as she can hardly even absorb what he is saying. This has to be a dream, or some sort of cruel trick. There’s no way that Linhardt could be serious. There’s no way he could be that interested in her, or really want her. He only saw her as a curiosity, he has to. Because otherwise…his life could be at risk as long as her sighs bring the danger of beasts.

But…he is dedicating an awful lot of time to try and lift her curse….

In Hapi’s daze, she finds that Linhardt has brought her hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. “Considering that you do not appear to hate me at the very least, please know that I am more than willing to give you a wedding night, as it were,” he says, lifting his face to look at her again. “With the tools provided, you need not even suffer my touch if you do not wish to.”

Hapi’s head is still spinning as Linhardt’s words have only just now begun to sink in. And even as they do, she is struck deeply with what he is saying.

Linhardt….loves her? And on top of that, he has loved her for a long time. Okay, that’s fine, that’s easy enough to wrap her head around. But…he’s also willing to have sex with her, just for her sake? Assuming she doesn’t even love him back? That’s a little more confusing. However, the thing that baffles her the most is the feeling that has been bubbling up in her chest this entire time. A feeling that she had been too scared to name, sure that it would only lead to tragedy. Anyone that was so unfortunate as to be loved by her would surely only meet a grisly fate.

But now, deep within the magical barrier of her village…Alone in this newlyweds’ tent, with Linhardt looking so absolutely gorgeous in his groom’s garb; for the first time, and perhaps the only time, she lets her feelings bubble over and move her to action. Hapi pulls her hands from Linhardt’s grip and quickly grabs his shoulders. Before he can so much as react, she pulls him into a deep kiss. Linhardt shows no resistance and his shock ebbs away almost immediately, all but melting into her lips. 

“You idiot…” she grumbles as she pulls away briefly. “Why do You think I was always so short with you? Do you know how disappointing it was to hear that I was the most important thing in the world to you, and then just think it was only for your research?”

Linhardt doesn’t reply, his breaths only coming fast and heavy against her lips.

“Whatever,” she grunts, pulling their lips together again, Linhardt being far more responsive this time. However, Hapi still resists the alluring pull of Linhardt’s lips. “You are really wearing the garb wrong.” She puts her hands to his waist and starts to untie the cording. “Here, just let me fix it.”

Linhardt nods, watching her with deep interest while she straightens and arranges the sheer fabric against his skin. She undoes the sloppily tied knots and carefully drapes the cording over his chest, crossing it in the back and tying the ends around his waist. He finds that he likes watching her work with such concentration, and cannot also help but indulge in the fleeting sensation of her hands brushing against his skin.

“Thank you. It is worn properly now?”

“Not quite,” she says, letting her hands fall away. “You aren’t supposed to keep your undergarments on.”

“Oh, I see,” he says, pulling back a little while Hapi does the same. 

Hapi however hides her furiously blushing face and grabs the laid out wedding garment, holding it carefully in her hands. Now is probably the best possible time. Hapi can sigh with pleasure and relief as much as she wants without fear of monsters. She sets the clothes back down briefly before peeling off her own travel clothes piece by piece.

“I take it you intend to accept my offer?” Linhardt asks, his voice a little further away now as he appears to have returned to inspecting the sex toys.

“Yeah,” Hapi replies. “The clothes…aren’t supposed to come off during the wedding night sex. So if you want to look, now’s your chance,” she states casually.

Linhardt does not reply immediately, and out of the corner of her eye, she can see Linhardt’s gaze resting heavily upon her. She feels a distinct little thrill at the thought and angles her chest towards him a little. She removes her corset and top. She groans and then lets out a sigh when her tired skin meets the cool-night air.

“Hapi,” Linhardt finally says, his breathing coming a little heavier. ”Maybe I am unclear on the traditions, but we aren’t—we haven’t actually had a wedding ceremony yet.”

Hapi smirks and flashes him a grin as she starts to undo her trousers. “Oh, maybe I should explain then. This is the wedding ceremony.”

“Oh.”

“We had the party. Usually the priestess would bless us but,” she taps the circlet on her forehead. “I’m technically a priestess, so we are good to solidify our union under the stars.”

“I see…” he says, his cheeks dusting a deep crimson.

Hapi continues to pry off her clothes, even taking off her underwear. “Linny.”

”Hm?”

“Look at me,” Hapi turns her body towards him, kneeling there while completely bare. Linhardt does as he is asked and first meets her gaze before his eyes immediately fall lower. Hapi feels her own breathing start to quicken, seeing how Linhardt’s body so obviously reacts to her. Linhardt had taken off his own undergarments at her suggestion, and so the delicate silk of the robe does little to hide his growing desire. He looks positively entranced, his eyelids drooping and his lips pursed. Perhaps he is imaging what it would be like to touch her, taste her. Hapi herself is certainly considering such things, and the mere thought of it makes heat start to build between her legs.

Linhardt however suddenly breaks his gaze away before she even says anything, and so she takes that opportunity to turn back to her laid out bride’s garb. Hapi’s hands move slowly, almost reverently. How many times had she sat with her elders, sewing beads and dying silks. Even as a young child she had listened eagerly as her older cousins spoke of their spouses. And like any child might, she had looked forward to when she might meet the man, woman, or multiple that she wanted to spend her life with.

Even if the strict traditions and the narrow world of her village had been too little for her, Hapi had never meant to leave forever. Indeed, she occasionally entertained the thought of bringing back a spouse one day. But that dream had been made impossible for most of her life. So long that she had given up hope entirely. And now, as she prepares to finally wrap this precious robe around her body, Hapi feels like she might very well cry for the first time in gods knows how long. 

“Hapi?” Linhardt asks, sensing her pause and crawling a little closer. 

“Linny…” she sighs. “Come over here,” she beckons, taking the robe into her hands. 

Linhardt complies, kneeling just in front of her when she hands him the robe. “You’re supposed to put it on me,” she replies, looking down bashfully.

Linhardt nods, opening the robe and leaning forward to drape it over her shoulders. Hapi puts her arms through the armholes but otherwise stays still as Linhardt drapes the panels over her chest. His hands are hesitant at first, trying not to brush too much against her enticing skin.

“You can touch me, this is part of the foreplay,” she mutters. “Not that I knew that back before I left. But my cousins made sure to fill me in today.”

“That is very helpful. I am sure your male cousins must have attempted similarly, although I barely understood a word of it.”

Hapi giggles, letting out a pleased sound when Linhardt’s hands smooth out the collar of her robe. He now seems to be more than happy to indulge, dragging his hands over the peak of her breasts before reaching around to grab the ends of the waist cording. She shivers and lifts her arms to rest on Linhardt’s shoulders, watching his face as it grows knitted with concentration. He does his best to imitate what Hapi had done for him, wrapping the braided cords around the waist and tying them into knots, he crosses the sash and lets the front of the robe drape over her thighs.

“This robe is meant to stay on for the duration of the night?”

“Yeah,” she says, squirming in delight under the feel of his hands now resting on her waist. “You can obviously move the chest and waist sections for better access, but the important part is that the knots are all tied and stay that way.”

“Understood,” he says, a small smile filling his lips. 

“Linny…” her own cheeks flush. “Maybe this is weird, but I— I really do want to marry you.”

“Why would that be weird?”

“Well, as of now…the only place we can even safely be together is…well, here.”

“Not to worry, I came here to find a way to lift your curse, and I don’t intend to walk away without answers.”

“But—“

“For now, we can focus on the present moment. I promised to give you a wedding night after all.”

Hapi nods. 

Linhardt lifts one hand to caress her cheek. “I do love you, Hapi.”

“I know,” she smiles and rests her own hands on his waist. 

“However, considering these are your traditions and you could actually understand your cousins’ advice, I think it would be most advantageous for you to take the lead.”

Hapi smirks again. “Right. I think this will be fun then,” she says, pushing herself to her feet and grabbing Linhardt by the hand. She leads him over to the boxes and takes the smaller one into her arms. “Take the blankets from the bigger chest and lay them out.”

“Any particular arrangement?”

Hapi shakes her head. “Nah, just whatever will be comfortable. We might need some pillows too.”

Linhardt nods, taking the blankets and following her back to the centre of the tent. He spreads out one of the blankets over a section of mattress, and upon selecting pillows, he finds that some appear to be made of the same fine material as the second blankets were. 

Hapi brought the smaller box and began taking out items one by one, first setting out a line of small bottles. When Linhardt finished making for them a sort of nest, he cannot help but return to her side in unbridled curiosity. 

Hapi looks up at him briefly before looking back down again. “Right, you obviously figured out what these are, but you probably still have questions,”

“Indeed,” Linhardt says, reaching out a hand curiously to the implements still in the box. 

“It doesn’t matter what exactly we do, but the goal is to achieve at least one simultaneous orgasm,” she says casually. 

“I see…” Linhardt says while running one finger over the smooth ridges of a dildo that appears to be made of porcelain. “Then, the simultaneous orgasm, I presume is the moment the couple becomes married, as it were?”

“Basically yeah,” she nods, looking up at him finally.

Linhardt then pulls his hand from the dildo and turns back towards Hapi. “I have to say, I am quite interested by the prospect of you using this dildo on me.”

“Oh?” she asks, leaning a little closer to him as his cheeks flush.

“Yes,” he loops both arms around Hapi’s waist, pulling her into his lap. “Although that arrangement might make things difficult if we wish to attempt a simultaneous orgasm.”

“We can figure something out, I’m sure,” she shrugs, her eyes drifting once again to Linhardt’s lips. She settles herself in and she can feel his erection clearly. Maybe it’s supposed to scare her, or make her nervous from the chatter she heard at Garreg mach, but her cousins in the village had a distinctly different view. And she can’t help but feel more drawn to the latter, especially since Linhardt has been one of the few people she feels truly comfortable with in the past years. 

Hapi leans in to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his back. 

“Look, Linny,” she says while pulling away for air. “I appreciate you being so respectful of my traditions and stuff but, no one is here but us,” she says, grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her breast. “It’s not like you’re gonna get in trouble or anything,” she shrugs. “Plus I ran away from strict traditions in the first place.”

“Ah,” Linhardt gasps, lifting his palm only to brush the fabric of her robe away as to indulge in her bare skin.

Hapi lets out a pleased grunt and grinds just a little harder against Linhardt’s cock, to which he responds with something like a yelp. “Hapi…”

“Yeah?”

“Please, allow me to see to your level of arousal first,” he says, using one hand to shove her hips a little further down his lap. 

“Yeah? Sure, do whatever you want. But why this insistence?”

“Bringing me to orgasm will be a matter of little difficulty, and so I would prefer to focus on you for the moment.” 

Hapi raises an eyebrow. “What, are you just that turned on by me already? Or are you just a low-endurance guy.”

“A combination of both,” he gasps. “Regardless. I can endure it with no issue,” he grimaces. “Indeed, I became quite used to enduring sudden erections while in your presence,” he says while pushing Hapi up onto her knees and gently guiding her towards the blankets, encouraging her to lay out on her back.

Hapi smirks. “Now that’s funny. I used to think that you just couldn’t stand me. So that’s why you would scurry off so fast,” she says while laying back against the blankets, squirming and spreading her legs.

“So you noticed,” he breathes, holding himself above her with one arm, the other hand tracing across both breasts “And in truth, the thought of you entered my thoughts more than once, on those occasions when I had to take care of myself.”

“Mm…” Hapi sighs as Linhardt’s hand passes over the intricate cording of her waist, moving towards the already open slit of her skirt. “You’re lucky I don’t find that creepy. It’s kinda hot actually.”

“Oh?” Linhardt’s hand slips into the slit as he lowers himself next to her, pressing as close as he can. Hapi then wraps her right arm around his back again and lets her head droop towards him. 

“I think I like that. You getting turned on by just the thought of me.”

“I have always found you to be physically attractive,” he says while drawing his fingers up and down her inner thigh.

“Yeah?” She giggles. “I guess I always thought you were cute too.”

“Thank you,” Linhardt’s fingers however pause just as he feels the heat radiating from her vulva, this causing Hapi to look up at him.

“Why’d you stop?” she asks, opening her legs wider in invitation. 

Linhardt nods, nuzzling close to her face and running his thumb up along her slick folds.

“Aah~” Hapi takes in a sharp gasp and a shiver goes up her whole body. “Nnn…”

“Hapi…” he sighs again, his hips jerking a bit so that she feels his erection against her thigh.

Hapi’s breath hitches in her throat as she finds the reminder of his arousal to spark more thrills within her. Her arm twitches where it rests around his shoulders, and she turns her body a little more towards him. She can just glimpse the tent in his tunic, and even some exposed skin of his thigh through the slit. She shudders, feeling another wave of arousal flow over her and pool in her clit.

“Uhg…Linny,” she grunts, wriggling her hips. 

Linhardt’s fingers pause against her thigh, exactly the opposite of what she wants. “Something wrong?” He asks, the concern in his voice too genuine for her to get mad at him. 

“Nah, not really. I just want you to finger me already so I can be distracted.”

Linhardt brushes the tips of his first two fingers along her vulva again while searching for her clit with his thumb. “Distracted…from what?”

“Your cock,” she says plainly, meeting his eyes. “Ever since you made such a cute sound, I can’t stop thinking about how else you might react…you know.”

Linhardt swallows thickly. “I am very amicable to the idea of you toying with me, rest assured,” he says while resting his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in a slow circle. She lets out a satisfied moan, jerking her hips a little impatiently. Before she can complain further however, Linhardt slips his index finger inside with ease.

Linhardt’s own breathing is still heavy, the wet sensations at his fingertips, the sounds and even the faint scent causing Linhardt’s erection to throb relentlessly. Each moan and squelch causes another wave of heat to wash between his legs. 

Hapi’s right arm then suddenly begins to move where it is squished between them. She worms it around until she finds her bearings and manages to grab his cock through the silk front panel of his robe.

“Ahh—” his voice comes out sudden and high-pitched, Hapi feeling an even more intense heat flood directly to her clit. Her face takes on the smallest hint of a mischievous grin as she wraps her fingers securely around his shaft. 

“Well, what do you know. Your cute voice seems to get a reaction out of me too.”

Linhardt grits his teeth and attempts to jerk himself out of her hand. “Believe me, I am very glad that you find this enjoyable, however—” he attempts to continue fingering her, but is stopped cold by her thumb pressing down on the wet tip of his cock. “Would you like me to continue fingering you or would you rather…move on?” he gasps out, his hips jerking into her hand as his resistance weakens.

“Your fingers do feel really good,” she muses while staring blankly in his general direction. 

“If I end up orgasming, I cannot guarantee that I will be up for further activities for the rest of the night.”

“Yeah okay, sure, I figured. It’s not a big deal,” she pauses, examining his face carefully. “Are you hung up on that simultaneous orgasm thing?” She asks while rolling onto her side and swapping to using her left hand to explore his body. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? It is the whole point of the night is it not? And it is the goal of the wedding night itself.”

“I told you, you don’t need to worry about that,” she frowns while dislodging Lin’s hand from between her legs and pushing him onto his back. 

Both of Hapi’s breasts hang out of the front of her robe as she seats herself above him. Both hands first go to his chest and push away some of the cording. Her fingertips brush over his skin, palms digging in even as there is very little body fat to cushion her affections. She circles his nipples with her thumbs and watches his face contort as a small whine leaks from his lips. 

Hapi’s hands then suddenly leave his skin and Linhardt’s eyes snap back open. He is glad for the break but he finds that he yearns deeply for her touch to return. He starts to prop himself up to follow her when one of Hapi’s hands comes down on his shoulder. 

“Just lie back okay? I got this.”

Linhardt complies, as he sees that in her other hand, she has firmly grasped the dildo that had so intrigued him.

Linhardt lies back as she commands, only moving enough so that he can see what she is doing. Hapi then grabs a glass bottle with the other hand and quickly moves back to kneel between Linhardt’s knees. He spreads his legs wider for her, watching her with no complaints. 

“I assume you know what you’re doing?”

“Vaguely,” Hapi admits.

“Here,” Linhardt pushes himself up and takes the bottle from her hand. He then proceeds to prepare himself for insertion as he has done on a handful of occasions before, all the while carefully explaining the process to Hapi in a soft voice. Hapi listens beyond eagerly, her eyes flitting around as she appears to become slowly more and more restless.

Linhardt had poured some oil onto his hand and had carefully slicked himself up, only rubbing and teasing enough to get the point across, and not any further lest he become far too quickly unable to explain things to Hapi. But soon enough, Hapi nods her head in understanding, and in the next moment, Linhardt’s back arches against the pillows as Hapi’s fingers finally find their way inside of him.

Linhardt lets out a strained grunt, his hips quivering under the near-assault of pleasure upon the countless nerve endings. “Yes, Hapi…Just like that. Most of the enjoyment comes from—Ahh~”

“Just rubbing your asshole like this feels that good, huh?”

Linhardt nods, his mouth hung open in a gasp. He almost doesn’t want to tell her about his prostate quite yet because by now he can predict just how eager to exploit it she will be. 

However, Hapi’s fingers begin to dig in a little deeper. “Don’t guys have some sort of g-spot too?”

Linhardt swears internally, knowing that he is unable to lie to her. “Yes, that would be the prostate.”

“Where is it?”

Linhardt sighs in defeat. “It’s at the base of the genitals and so—aah—!! Aaah—!!”

Hapi’s lips spread into a nearly sardonic grin as she feels it out, watching Linhardt completely fall to pieces at her fingertips. It was deeply satisfying in a way she had not yet experienced. But far too soon, she pulls her fingers out, Linhardt’s body going limp almost in relief. 

“Get one of the dilators now,” Linhardt says, eyes still closed. “The largest one.”

Hapi raises an eyebrow but grabs the large one as he asked, setting it near them with the dildo and lubrication bottle. “Sure you don’t want to start with a smaller one?”

Linhardt shrugs. “I am sure I can handle it. Plus, if you wish to try it for yourself, the smaller sizes are available to you.”

Hapi shrugs in acquiescence and busies herself with covering the tapered toy with oil.

Linhardt has to work to manage his breathing as the anticipation only mounts. His breath hitches when he feels the pointed but round tip rest against his entrance. He tenses instinctively which causes Hapi to pause.

“Just…go slow, and it will be fine. I will tell you if it hurts too much.” 

Hapi nods, biting her lower lip as she starts to push the plug in with her fingertips against the flared end. 

Linhardt lets out another whine, his erection twitching again as he knots both hands in the blankets below him. 

Hapi works the plug back and forth, pushing just a little further in each time, matching the rhythm of Linhardt’s shaky breaths. Eventually, his entrance stretches around the widest point of the plug and then slides down to rest around the narrow neck. Hapi places her palm against the base, sheathing it completely within him, causing him to let out a delighted lilting moan.

Hapi’s lips quirk into a brief affectionate smile as she wiggles it around a bit, attempting to find his prostate again. When a sudden shudder wracks his body, she knows that she’s hit it. Hapi then pries the plug out and carefully sets it to the side. 

“You are really cute, Linny,” Hapi says as she wipes her hand on the corner of a blanket. She then picks up the dildo and starts to slather it in oil.

“I appreciate your…consistent praise,” Linhardt sighs before opening one eye to see what she was doing. Both of Linhardt’s eyes then quickly go wide, his erection even twitching enough to make the flap of his tunic move.

Hapi keeps her eyes locked on his face and crawls up to straddle one of his legs. She pushes her robe out of the way so her dripping folds sink into the surface of his thigh. Linhardt groans at the sensation and reaches out his right hand towards her, only managing to cling to the hem of her skirt. 

Hapi tears her eyes away, only to move her eyes back to his groin. She lifts the flap of his tunic, folding it back against his chest, revealing his now fully erect member, already dripping profusely with precum. She then nudges his other leg to fold back against his chest. Linhardt helpfully holds his leg up with his other hand, his eyes locked on Hapi’s hands. 

The next moment, Linhardt feels the cool stone against his asshole and he yelps. 

“Does it hurt?” She asks, quickly pulling it back.

“No! No—” he writhes. “It is just a little—cold.”

“Ah, I guess that would feel weird.”

Linhardt’s hips move fruitlessly, yearning to be filled up again by her. “There is no real issue, apart from cold potentially making the muscles tense up again—” Hapi then cuts his words off with just a light nudge of her hand, the rounded head sliding in past his quivering, sensitive ring. 

Linhardt’s words and resistance completely melt away as he lets himself tighten, urging her to gently move the dildo within him. Hapi moves the slick shaft in and out, drawing out a long and breathy mewl from deep in Linhardt’s throat. 

With Hapi sitting on his leg, he can feel her arousal slide against his thigh, and it is all he can do to encouragingly lift his leg back against her. He unclasps his fingers from her skirt and moves his hand to press his thumb against her clit. Hapi moans loudly, her hand slowing briefly as she grinds back against Linhardt’s touch. “Linny…” she gasps. 

“Hapi—” he manages to grunt out, his eyes falling closed again at her resumed pace. Hapi has begun to thrust a little deeper, upwards, dangerously close to making Linhardt lose himself completely. 

Hapi leans forward, bracing herself with one arm as she stares down at Linhardt. “Linny, I wanna see your face when you cum,” she says, her voice rather light while the jerking of her right hand around the dildo betrays her impatience.

Linhardt whimpers, having to manually put aside his layers of hesitation. Above all, he had agreed to follow her lead. And so, Linhardt pries his eyes open and watches her. His thighs tremble, his free leg quivering with all the energy he wished he could put into thrusting back against the dildo. His back arches and he lets out a heavy groan, his lips falling open as he can feel himself cresting.

“Hapi!!!” The orgasm happens all at once, his body filling with heat as he spills himself against his stomach and the folded flap of his tunic. Hapi takes it all in. The elegant arch of his back, the flush of his skin and the expression…she has never seen his face so deeply expressive like this before. It’s beautiful, everything about how he cums makes her own arousal heighten, and so does the feeling of satisfaction: this was all her doing.

Linhardt then goes limp, his breathing heavy, eyelids falling closed again.

“You looked really pretty like that,” she breathes, her voice still so soft.

“I am…glad that you too found enjoyment in this.”

“I mean, you enjoyed yourself, right?”

“Yes. Immensely.”

Hapi smiles, pulling the dildo free and setting it aside in a small cloth. 

“Just…give me a moment,” Linhardt gasps. 

“Hm?” Hapi replies, her voice floating into his ears along with the sounds of bottles clinking and more fabric shuffling.

“I need to bring you to orgasm,” he mutters, while only barely able to remain coherent.

“I mean…you don’t ‘need’ to. It’s not the law.”

“No, I don’t mean that it is an obligation,” he says, pushing himself up into a half-sitting position with both arms. “I mean that my desire to do so is so strong that it is like that of true biological need.”

Hapi meets his eyes, a little surprised at his word choice, but somehow deeply touched. Because really, if he had said it any other way, it wouldn’t be Linhardt—wouldn’t be the man she had fallen so deeply in love with. 

Hapi lets out a light giggle, crawling back over to him and leaving the line of bottles behind. 

“You’re pretty wiped out, aren’t you?” She asks after crawling back into his lap, purring at this feeling of his arms around her waist again. 

“Yes but it’s not something I am unable to push through,” he states while pulling himself forward to shove his face into her welcoming breasts. “Right now, you are far more important than something like sleep.”

Hapi frowns slightly. “I mean, you need to sleep eventually or you’ll like, die.”

Linhardt ignores this, starting to regain some of his strength. He kisses down her sternum and latches his lips over a perfect nipple. She mewls, and leans into his affection. Liking the feeling of his face pressed against her breasts, along with the delightful flicks of his tongue. “Mmm…” she mutters. “Your fingers felt amazing, and you seem to know how to use your tongue too,” she muses.

“Oh?” Linhardt asks, lifting his head while switching to rubbing both nipples with his thumbs. “Would you like me to perform cunnilingus on you, then?”

Hapi smirks and rolls her eyes. “Yeah, Linny. And pretty damn soon if I am being honest.”

Linhardt hooks his hands under her thighs, pushing her off of him but guiding her back towards the waiting blankets. Hapi sighs, gladly letting him take control. As much as she loved seeing him at her mercy, the idea of Linhardt spoiling her again like earlier was also endlessly alluring. 

She lets herself fall back against the pillows, letting out a much freer sigh this time, watching Linhardt expectantly. Even with her laid out for him, ready and waiting, he pauses in his approach, reaching for the large butt plug. Hapi raises an eyebrow, but watches him slide it back inside himself, his face filling with pleasure once again at the sensation. 

Linhardt then lowers himself to her level and drags himself up between her legs. He pushes the panels of her tunic out of the way, carefully pushing the golden waist decoration up onto her stomach. It gleamed gold in the lamp light, the same shape and with similar etchings to her circlet, the significance of which he would have to enquire into later.

At the moment, Linhardt’s entire focus rests now on the soft inner flesh of her thighs and the glistening, aching arousal that now sat there within his tongue’s reach. The scent— no, that wasn’t adequate a word. The…aroma? It utterly wafted into his nose and he could feel his mouth watering. He continues to stare, actually feeling himself get hard again as his eyes take in every detail. Her clitoris peeking up swollen and pert at the peak of her folds; the rust-red curly hair that decorates her labia—her dark skin that melts into the deep red of her inner folds, flush with arousal. And Linhardt himself, feels an odd thrill of satisfaction knowing that seeing him cum so spectacularly had left her so thoroughly turned on.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen a vagina like this up close,” Hapi groans.

“Actually,” Linhardt says, looking up while moving his hands up to grip her rear. “I can’t quite see your vaginal canal at the moment unless you manually spread your labia for me. I am instead enraptured by your vulva and clitoris—”

Hapi gives him a look that he has no time to decipher before her calf comes down on the back of his head and crushes his face against her waiting heat.

Hapi moans as Linhardt, thankfully, wastes no time in thrusting his tongue hungrily between her folds. It’s hard to tell at first if he is focused purely on her pleasure or if he is just ravenous for a taste of her. 

Regardless, his lips are soft against her aching vulva and his tongue seems determined to seek out every part of her arousal until she is fully spent.

He drags his tongue down, nose bumping against her clit as he thrusts his tongue greedily into her ‘vaginal canal’ as far he can reach. He uses the back of the fingers of his non dominant hand to press gently below her taint, showing her just a taste of the pleasure she had given him earlier by gracing his puckered blossom with her touch.

Hapi wriggles, reaching one hand down to tug on his hair. “Linny,” she gasps, not prepared to see his face when interrupted while indulging in her taste. He indeed, looked completely entranced, like his inebriation from the taste of alcohol had suddenly increased 100-fold. His eyes are reluctant to move from her cunt but they eventually slide up to meet her eyes. Hapi swallows thickly before asking her question. “Will it…feel good for me too if you touch my asshole Like I did for you?”

Linhardt licks his lips and composes himself enough to answer. “Well, stimulating the rectal sphincter itself will be relatively the same. But full penetration won’t be as effective due to your lack of—“ she knocks a knee lightly against the side of his face. 

“I don’t need the full explanation, Linny. I can connect the dots.”

He clears his throat. “It should feel good for you, which is why I wanted to suggest it.”

Hapi nods. “Yeah, it felt nice so far. Go ahead, you clearly know what you are doing.”

“Understood,” Linhardt says with a small smile. He then quickly slicks up two fingers before cupping her rear and gently rubbing the tightly closed bud with his fingertips.

Hapi lets out a similar low mewl, as the pleasure wasn’t quite the same as the heat coursing from her clit, but it was enjoyable all the same.

She begins to rut her hips back against his fingers, and Linhardt quickly deems his preparations to be insufficient. He pulls his fingers away and reaches over to grab the bottle of oil...and the smallest butt plug with one hand. He pours some oil into his left hand to further slick up his fingers, then holding up the butt plug for her to see. 

Hapi’s eyes fall on the toy. “You said penetration wouldn’t be as good for me.”

“All I meant is that orgasm is nearly impossible, due to you not possessing a prostate. But using your muscles to work the plug against your sphincter while I eat you out, that should be quite pleasurable.”

“Can’t you just finger me?”

“I could...but I want to be able to focus completely on your clitoris.”

Hapi grins. “Right, just hurry up before I get inpatient. “

Linhardt smiles warmly, lubricating the plug thoroughly before propping up her legs. He concentrates and places the plug against her waiting entrance. He wipes his left hand clean of oil and braces his palm against her mound, gently massaging her clit as he slowly slides the plug inside her. 

Hapi lets out a strained moan, her hunger mounting. Eventually, the petite plug slides into place and she lets out a small satisfied sound. 

Linhardt meets her eyes, and upon doing so, Hapi understands what his goal must have really been. It’s nice, she thinks, to be able to share what experiences they can between the two of them. 

Hapi clenches around the plug experimentally, Linhardt gripping both of her thighs as he watches her intently. Hapi sighs, quickly figuring out what Linhardt meant, being able to push and pull the smooth plug in and out of her with a few twitches and clenches. 

“Enjoying the show, huh?” She asks, glancing down to the flap of Linhardt’s tunic which had begun to tent once again. “I thought you said you’d be out of commission after one round.”

“I only said that it was very likely,” he says, almost bashfully.

Hapi decides to lean into it, playing with her breasts and watching as Linhardt’s eyes clearly struggle with where to look. Gods, it is still so satisfying, to see him so completely at her mercy like this. 

As if drawn in by her spell, Linhardt pushes her legs apart and pulls himself closer. He reaches out, not for her chest as she expected, but for her face. Hapi lets her hands fall away and wraps her arms around his back. She eagerly pulls him in for a kiss, finding the taste of her own cum on his lips only adds to her mounting thrills. 

But Linhardt still has to finish what he started, and even rubbing her aching arousal against his bulge isn’t enough to satisfy her. She breaks away and shoves him back by the shoulders. “Keep eating me out,” she demands. “Your tongue felt so amazing Linny.”

If he weren’t still so enraptured by her, Linhardt might have even appeared a bit smug at her praise. But for the moment he refrains from commenting and instead follows her commands.

Despite her clear urgency, Linhardt drags his hands and mouth down along her skin again, lavishing every exposed inch with affection until he finally returns to his place between her thighs. His tongue slides back to her folds, licking up and down almost teasingly before finally latching around her clit.

Hapi’s legs shudder and clamp harder around his face, her hips moving in waves against him, which he answers by moving against her in turn. 

“Lin—! Linny…” she continues to moan, placing one hand against her lips while the other knots in his hair. 

As Hapi continues to go higher and higher, she feels Linhardt’s grip tighten, and even sees his hips jerking and grinding against the pillows under him. She wants to ask him if he is close again but finds her thoughts cut off by the intense wash of her impending orgasm.

“Linny—Linny!” she bucks her hips harder into his face, lifting them both off the ground as her whole body aches with pleasure and she lets out a high-pitched wail. Hapi hears a muffled moan from between her legs, but is too caught up in riding out the orgasm to really dwell on it.

It feels so good that Hapi doesn’t even care if this is the only time she can share this with him without fear. Just knowing that he will be with her, curse or no—is enough.

Hapi finally descends from her high and pries Linhardt from her folds, finding him nearly passed out.

“Hapi…” he groans, licking his lips and opening his eyes. “I managed to orgasm a second time,” he says while meeting her eyes.

“Oh? Well, that’s good,” she says, popping out her one plug before rummaging for Linhardt’s.

Linhardt does his best to comply, flopping face down on the pillows as she takes care of things. “When you orgasmed, you sounded so lovely,” he sighs, turning his head to the side as he lies there. “Additionally, you appear to be a gusher. The flood of additional fluid helped in pushing me over the edge.”

Hapi rolls onto her side, lying there stretched out next to him. “So what you’re saying is that…we came at the same time?”

“Yes,” Linhardt’s eyes had drifted closed and he reaches one hand towards her. Hapi takes that hand and wraps her fingers tightly around his palm.

Both of them are still breathing heavily, struggling to catch their breath from the overwhelming nature of it all. One could almost forget that they were here for a purpose. But really, that reason was always Hapi. Linhardt had insisted on her coming here for her sake, for her happiness. And right now, Hapi was happier than she had ever thought she could be.  
  


* * *

* * *


End file.
